Transkrypt:Odcinek 105
Gram w Shovel Knight O, witajcie. To jest szowel najt. Dzisiaj postanowiłem, że zamiast babrania się z jakąś niesłychaną zgrozą i abominacją, dla odmiany zagram sobie w coś dobrego. No bo przecież są wakacje i każdy zasługuje na chwilę odetchnięcia. *okładka z Limbo of the Lost powoli się przesuwa a w tle muzyka ze Szczęk* Przecież każdemu należy się czas na odpoczynek. Nie będę całe swoje życie przeznaczał na granie w te gówna. *okładka jeszcze bardziej się zbliża* A co dopiero to chujstwo. *muzyka i przejście coraz bardziej dramatyczne aż do zerwania gry i muzyki* Dobra, czas pokazać, że się ma jaja. Tak jest, otchłań zapomnienia. Tytuł, który wyrobił sobie renomę dzięki niesłychanej jak na gry wideo kontrowersji, i do dziś przez Internautów uznawany jest za prawdziwe stuprocentowe ścierwo. Ba, jak pewnie pamiętacie sam sto odcinków temu zająłem się tym magnum opus magestic studios. Wypunktowałem wszelkie niby zapożyczenia, pokazałem bezpłciowe dialogi, a sam tytuł nazwałem najgorszą grą wszech czasów. I to lata świetlne zanim trafił w moje łapska szalony bus. Dlatego dzisiaj postanowiłem ponownie sięgnąć po tą absolutną tragedię, by pokazać wam ją w całej okazałości. Czy po tych pięciu latach ta produkcja nadal jest aż tak okropna? Przekonajmy się. Zapnijcie więc pasy i przygotujcie tony torebek na wymioty, bo będzie to istny rollercoaster przebiegający przez rzygowiny zmieszane ze spleśniałym gównem. Tak więc, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Limbo of the Lost została stworzona, a raczej wysrana, przez sześcioosobową grupę z Wielkiej Brytanii i Finlandii, a wydana przez malutkie g2 games, dnia dwudziestego dziewiątego lutego 2008 roku, które miało w swoim port folio także nmi n gejdżd dwa, first eagels, czy też elajens globalny konflikt. Z owej grupki wyłania się niesławna trójka ścierwojedzących podpierdulusów. Mamy Tima Krauchera, który zyskał taki przydomek od smaganej dupy biczami w pierdlu przez którą nie może usiedzieć na miejscu, Stewa Boyisa z grymasem idioty, oraz Lorensa Francisa, który jako jedyny z tego parszywego trio wie co się kroi i trzyma w galotach pół tony gówna wydalonego ze strachu. Jak można się było domyśleć, niedługo po zawitaniu na półki produkt, którzy przesiedział w tłoczni ponad 6 lat, został permanentnie wycofany, i jedynym sposobem by stać się jego posiadaczem, to przegrzebanie ciemnych zakątków Internetu. Co ciekawe, gra miała oryginalnie trafić na amigę sji di 32, zawierała niewiele mniej zapożyczonych miejscówek, a nawet posiadała wersję demonstracyjną, która ukazała się w magazynie gamer w roku 1995. Jednakże ze względu na wielkość projektu, ograniczenia systemowe, czy po prostu niedosyt podpierdolonych lokacji, gra została skasowana i przeniesiona na komputery osobiste. Poza tym, na okładce produkcji mamy same przychylne opinie od znamienitych serwisów takich jak dżart adwenczer, tłiczi, czy game bumers. Co mogło pójść nie tak? Zanim jednak przejdziemy do sedna, sprawdźmy, jak ten syf został potraktowany przez recenzentów na portalach internetowych. Tytuł w Internecie został odebrany niesamowicie chłodno. Serwis bum town, który niestety zawiesił swoją działalność, wystawił temu czarciemu pomiotowi zero na 10, tak samo jak serwis game revolution, a na samym serwisie dżart adwenczer, którego ocena widnie jako pierwsza na okładce, która została wystawiona jako pierwsza w sieci, prędko została zmieniona z be na ef, gdy tylko Internet oszalał na punkcie jej plagiatorskiej strony. Ocena czytelników na gry online natomiast nadal sięga w okolicach jeden i jedna dziesiąta. Tak więc, czy nadal jest aż tak źle? Pozostaje tylko włożyć płytę do stacji dysków, i się przekonać. Żeby tradycji stało się zadość, czas omówić to, co znajduje się w głównym meni. Po użeraniu się z autorunem, wpisaniu trzydziestotrzyznakowego klucza i wreszcie zainstalowaniu i uruchomieniu gry, ukazuje się prawie półminutowa czołówka złożona z samoistnie zapalających się logotypów wydawcy oraz producenta, równie zjaranego tekstu pierdolącego trzy po trzy znikającego w kolejnym ogniu. Wreszcie po tym pirotechnicznym materiale do masturbacji, ukazuje nam się, nawet nie mam pojęcia co. W tle mamy jakąś figurę wykonaną z mosiądzu, brązu czy nawet oblanego pomyjami gipsu przedstawiającą postać, z której krocza wychodzi trzech jegomości jak również i dwóch z ucha, jakieś metaliczne smoczki dla niemowląt, z których nakurwia ogień, oraz upitolone z gry władca pierścienia: bitwa o śródziemie opcje do wyboru. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać z jaką gnojówką mamy do czynienia. Mało tego, same ustawienia, a raczej ich kompletny brak również porażają. Prócz możliwości rozpoczęcia rozgrywki czy wczytania ostatnio wykonanego zapisu, możemy zobaczyć listę płac, a raczej głów do potencjalnego zabicia oraz wyjście. Owszem, mamy okienko przed włączeniem gry, które pozwala nam wybrać kartę graficzną, ilość kolorów, poziom wygładzania tekstur, sterownik dźwięku, oraz wymuszanie szesnastu kolorów czy też podziału tekstur by te wyglądały jak rozsmarowana nutellę na ekranie. Już widać, że to będzie niebotyczna tortura. W grze kierujemy losami kapitana statku Marie Seles, Benjamina Spunera Brigsa, który budzi się w lochu zamku Wolfenstein, to znaczy twierdzy zagubionych dusz. Oczywiście sam admirał nie wie skąd się tam znalazł, kto go tam zesłał i czy nadal istnieje jako ciało, czy może dusza. I sterujemy w tym przypadku jest tu słowem kluczowym, bowiem w tej grze nie gramy samą postacią, a jedynie jesteśmy tak zwanym ziemskim przewodnikiem. I jak można się domyśleć, ujawnienie tego faktu zostało ukazane przy pomocy wykwintnego burzenia czwartej ściany z subtelnością jebnięcia łopatą w łeb gracza. I zapewne zostało to dodane tylko po to, by widniało jako jedna z cech tej wiekopomnej produkcji. Przynajmniej nasz bohater nie jest tak obłąkany, by mówić sam do siebie. Tak czy inaczej, po rozmowie z naszym nowym druhem, hobbitem arrachem z pajęczymi zmysłami, wychodzimy z celi ku przygodzie. Przechadzając się wolnym, sztywnym krokiem w akompaniamencie ukradzionych wołań z tifa, oraz kolejnych wyrwanych już z enklawe korytarzy, trafiamy na człeka z urazem mózgu i paraliżem języka który swym pierdoleniem omal nie usypia naszego marynarza, babę jagę która najadła się grzybków do tego stopnia, że wrzuca do swego wywaru kolejne sterty M&M's-ów, olbrzyma, który ma problemy z bezsennością, oraz sławetne już pomieszczenie z dźwignią, przy której nasz protagonista się, brandzluję. Po odnalezieniu właściwych składników dla jędzy, eliksiru spania dla wielkoluda i otrzymaniu od niego klucza, otwieramy sobie drogę do kolejnego rozdziału tego koszmaru. Rozgrywka przypomina typową grę przygodową z gatunku Wskaż i kliknij. Lewy przycisk nakazuje naszemu kapitanowi poruszać się w określone miejsca, a przyciśnięcie prawego, materializuje tak zwaną tablicę łidzi, która prócz możliwości komunikowania się z brigsem przy pomocy czterech zmysłów, pozwala nam zapisać grę, bądź uruchomić napisy pozwalające zrozumieć bełkot napotkanych istot. Mamy więc czaszkę reprezentującą sens, która pozwala nam odczuć bezsens tego świata, i to dosłownie. Szkielet, zapierdalający jak zardzewiały przecinak, który pozwala nam wykonać daną akcję na danym przedmiocie. Rękę wyciągniętą z kosmatego tyłka projektantów, która pozwala nam dane rzeczy zabrać. Oraz wreszcie gałkę oczną, pomagającą nam zbadać czułym okiem mniejsze obszary, czy chociażby szuflady albo trumny. Prócz tego za paskiem zajebanym z łord of łorkraft, kryją się przedmioty które udało nam się zachachmęcić na które możemy również działać wszystkimi zmysłami, włącznie ze spojrzeniem, które tym razem w ramce z innego kultowego hitu blizarda, pozwala nam odkryć zastosowanie danego grata. W praktyce więc próbujemy wszystko na wszystkim, łączymy niezwiązane ze sobą rzeczy, i wreszcie pomagamy kolejnym kreaturom by w ostateczności trafić do zablokowanych drzwi prowadzących nas do kolejnych szczątków fabuły. No, a skoro już ten temat przywołałem. Po wejściu do wrót wieńczących użeranie się z lochami, przechodzimy do nizin, gdzie po wejściu do ich pierwszej furtki zostajemy przywitani przez opiekuna zagubionych dusz, który pokrótce mówi nam gdzie się mniej więcej znajdujemy, jaki jest nasz cel i czy w ogóle żyjemy. W trakcie tej wciągającej jak zepsuty odkurzacz konwersacji, nagle gdy nasz heros zadaje dozorcy pytanie, ten przekręca swój łeb o na drugą stronę i z mordą czworonoga po niedokrwieniu mózgu daje nam notkę z zasadami, jakimi powinniśmy się kierować podczas stąpania po tym kompleksie. Potem zostajemy wprowadzeni do jego warsztatu, gdzie możemy wybrać tylko jeden powitalny prezent dla nowej duszy, po czym udajemy się dalej, a dokładnie do miejscówki z trzema wrotami, taką samą liczbą gadzin, oraz czaszkami wyjętymi z pierwszego diablo. Po uporaniu się z maszkarami oraz wszelkimi bramami, mamy dostęp do trzech identycznie wyglądających lokacji z panikillera wałkowanych do porzygu we każdych możliwych tunelach, spotykamy znanego z prologu Niziołka, który tym razem poszukuje chrupiących gąsienic, znajdującego się w powijakach przychlasta, który postanowił sobie przesiedzieć w trumnie, oraz między innymi postać zwaną czarnym jastrzębiem, który widząc w jakim gównie bierze udział, postanowił jebnąć sobie bliznę na twarzy. Po przywróceniu skrzeczącemu dziwadłu jego duszy, i późniejszym trafieniu do areny bólu, naprawdę trafna nazwa swoją drogą, oddajemy obiecany podarunek arrachowi, za który dostajemy jego obcięty palec wraz z paznokciem, którym otwieramy zablokowany właz, w którym czeka na nas olbrzymi trol, wyjęty zresztą żywcem z banków daz prodakszyns, który swoimi iście paralitycznymi ruchami trzącha brigsa jak menela w delirze, by potem cisnąć go o glebę z prawdziwym grymasem na twarzy. I skoro mowa już o nieprawdopodobnie idiotycznej, niekiedy wręcz bolesnej otoczce fabularnej, czas przejść do zagadek, którymi ta gra błyszczy. Bowiem owe łamigłówki są tak niesamowicie irracjonalne, że nawet ludzie z Mensy mieliby z nimi problemy. A to pochodnia, którą najpierw musimy naoliwić potrafi się zapalić tylko w rozpałce naszej wiedźmy, mimo wszechobecnego tu i tam palącego się próchna, a to garnek, który nadaje się bardziej do zbierania glutów z nosa śpiącego klawisza aniżeli wody z fontanny, a to robak z ucha kurdupla, który w połączeniu z wodą tworzy tekilę która może mocno w gar przywalić. Prócz tego mamy solidną porcję popierdalania z jednego końca etapu na drugi i to praktycznie w każdym rozdziale. W rozpadlinach, trzy furtki strzegą psopodobne diabelstwa, które na Chiny ludowe nie pozwolą naszego giermka przepuścić. Przed ich łepetynami swoją miski do których możemy wrzucić jadło, jednakże pomieszczenie wcześniej odkrywamy informację, zakazującą robienia tego czynu. Co więc robimy? Oczywiście ignorujemy wszystko co stoi nam na drodze wzorem zasad limbo, i kierujemy się z powrotem długim jak tasiemiec dizajnerów korytarzem, by wyjąć z umarlaka w krypcie kość. Tak jest, w tym miejscu nie możemy ufać ani tabliczkom, ani nawet sobie, który z pełnym przekonaniem twierdzi, że jedna kość wyjęta z truposza na pewno wystarczy i nie będzie ich więcej dźwigał. Mamy też wiele poszukiwań pikseli, jak chociażby w pomieszczeniu z fletem, który ze względu na koszmarną konwersję obrazka dosłownie zlał się z otoczeniem. Jednak prawdziwy środkowy palec pokazują nam programiści w innej zagadce z poziomu pierwszego. Kojarzycie może tego skrzeczącego stwora, który potrzebował zielonego flakonika z duszą by nas przepuścić? Otóż by zdobyć ową fiolkę, musimy zamienić ją na inną w szafeczce dusz onegusa, by ów osobnik się nie zorientował. By to uczynić będziemy potrzebować zielonej butelki oraz wody, którą zdobędziemy z tego samej lokacji. Wychodzi jednak na jaw, próby złapania spadających kropel przy bliższym kontakcie ze zlewem nie dają żadnego efektu. Próbuję uruchomić kran z tego widoku, ale mogę co najwyżej się podrapać po jajach. Jakie jest z tego wyjście? Otóż trzeba najpierw umywalkę uruchomić klikając odpowiedni przycisk, który znajduje się nad umywalką i jest wielkości kursora. Jednakże prawdziwe zdumienie ogarnęło mnie w momencie, gdy ów słoiczek napełniłem. Trzymajcie się mocno krzeseł. Otóż w zielonej butelce, fragment w którym została wlana woda, jest kurwa niebieski. Naprawdę. Czy oni wpierdolili z pięć kostek domestosa przed wypuszczeniem tego gniota? Mało tego, dopiero po wsypaniu odpowiednich chemikaliów od naszego kustosza, płyn przybiera zielony kolor. Po prostu mózg wypierdolił z czaszki. *wtf sound* Następnie po sprzeczce z drągalem przenosimy się do ścieków, których pierwsza plansza została ukradziona z trzeciego fifa. Tak jest, rozdział w kanalizacji. Co potem? Poziom kurwa na budowie? Co ciekawe jednak przebudzeni po spotkaniu z grabieżcą, ten opróżniając wszystkie nasze kieszenie, jakimś cudem zapomniał o wyrzuceniu pieczęci cierpienia, notki od ciecia, czy fiolki i paznokcia. Czyżby nasz żeglarz po prostu przymocował te przedmioty klejem do ciała? A może sam rozbójnik postanowił zostawić mu parę fantów i dopiero potem zrzucić go do kanału? Ale zbaczam z tematu. Tak jak w kotlinie, na samym początku etapu spotykamy bramkarza, który tym razem wręcza nam kości. Po tym spotkaniu, wleczemy się przez przewody kanalizacyjne, przypominające do bólu te z mapy Purizma z anrila opatrzonego numerem 2004, aż do szybu numer 666, gdzie trafiamy do moczarów, na których znajduje się istota o wdzięcznym imieniu bagno, która raczy nas kolejnymi wskazówkami, gdy tylko uwolnimy ją z zasadzki. Tak więc na przemian błąkamy się od bagna do metalowych wylotów, przemierzamy ścieki wyrwane z maskarady wampira, bibliotekę śmierci, na której Pancerz Orków z morołinda, jak i trzeci łotrzyk odcisnął swoje piętno, oraz wreszcie do kolejnej klatki, gdzie pomagamy pewnej damie uporać się z jej szczurami, w stylu indiany dżonsa. Po wyprowadzeniu przez zdeformowaną mysz pewnej metalowej kuli, wreszcie możemy zasiąść za sterami łódki, i udać się Dark mire. Tam wita nas truchło znanego z trzeciego aktu skrzata, oraz mapy z anril turnamenta na które ktoś się najzwyczajniej w świecie spuścił. Tak czy siak, niedługo po tym odnajdziemy truchło owego chłystka, zostajemy błędnie oskarżeni za zabranie jego duszy, i niedługo potem wtrąceni do lochu. Znowu, lecz tym razem z miłym łożem wyrwanym prosto z obliwiona. Po tym, jak zostajemy ponownie uratowani przez naszego hobbita, i przeniesieni do siedziby burmistrza, otrzymujemy od niego do rozwiązania pewną tajemniczą sprawę. Albowiem w tym rozdziale w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, nie będziemy mieć napchanych wszędzie gdzie można nielogicznych zagadek czy też polowań na malutkie piksele, lecz elej nuar w wersji dla ubogich z najdłuższymi i najbardziej okropnymi dialogami jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Po wylaniu z siebie siódmych potów, i wyjawieniu kto jest odpowiedzialny za kolejne morderstwa w dark mire, zostajemy obrabowani przez kolosa po raz drugi, i to w identycznej wręcz animacji. A, no i skoro już o tym wspomniałem. Mowa końcowa w której nasz kapitan odkrywa cały ten spisek, jest złożona z kilkusekundowego gifa i ponad dziesięciu minut czystego pierdolenia. I to tak niesamowitego, że bez wykałaczek podtrzymujących nasze powieki ani rusz. Chociaż, reszta kwestii występujących w tym kozim bobku również nie zachwyca. Bowiem prócz jędzy z prologu zwanej kreni pedał, jestem śmiertelnie poważny, czy też ledwo trzymającego się truchła i niziołka, mamy wiele innych barwnych postaci. Między innymi karła z niemieckim akcentem, który tak doprowadza do szału swoją nieporadnością, że nawet sam bohater po kilku minutach spotkania wbija mu na głowę metalową paszczę. W grze dla graczy od lat siedmiu. Gostka o imieniu bagzi, który nie może sobie dopchać oczu do orbit. Prócz tego mamy też pewną ściekową bździągwę z siatką na głowie zajmującą się swoimi szkodnikami, która swoim widokiem szokowała również i naszego majtka. Astmatyka z dark mire, który ma poważne problemy z łepetyną. Równie stukniętą francuską kobitkę, eksponującą swoje walory skąpym odzieniem i napierdalającą głową w trakcie rozmowy jakby dostała ataku padaczki. Blond damulkę ze szklanym okiem, która brzmi jakby ktoś kopnął ją w żyć. Czy chociażby plugawca z pizdogłowiem i wbitą muszlą zmutowanego żółwia ninja w jego paszczękę o osobowości pudełka gwoździ. Po tym gdy zostaniemy ograbieni ponownie przez naszego dryblasa, kierujemy się do poziomu zwanego maszyną. Tym razem naszym zadaniem jest uruchomienie platformy, uwolnienie z jednej panolka z wiadrem na głowie i pokiereszowanym uzębieniem oraz naprawienie całej maszynerii, poprzez zapierdalanie przez całą machinę, to znaczy dziesięć przystanków. I pierwsze co się rzuca dobitnie w oczy to projekt poziomów, który niczym poziom w ściekach i nizinach, jest, a jakże, zatrważającym festiwalem kopiuj wklej. Gdyż wszystkie z dziesięciu stacji, to istne kalki wyjęte z edycji 2004 unreal tournament, tak samo jak i którykolwiek z pięciu futurystycznych schodków oraz pokoje z elektrycznymi kulami w każdej z wież. Jednakże, żeby gracz nie wpadł w objęcia Morfeusza, artyści z magestica postanowili a to ukryć jeden z przedmiotów w ciemnym miejscu na postoju, a to jedną w kratkę na stopniach, a to wreszcie jeden w cewkach wyrwanych z multiplayera painkillera na środku tuż za wizerunkiem naszego bosmana. I w dodatku, prócz naprawienia luki w drodze, przy pomocy metalowego paska i żółtych zębów wyjętych z czaszki przy pomocy kleszczy, nie mamy tu absolutnie żadnych zagadek. Gdy jednak pokręcimy kilka kółek wokół dworców, i damy woźnemu narzędzia potrzebne do naprawienia serca, obserwujemy wybudzenie się androida, zerżniętego znów z banków daz. Mniejsza z tym, że jest to ukradzione, ale serio? Kurwa stimpankowy robot? Tak czy siak, gdy nasz ledwo domagający koleżka usmaży swoją skórę na wiór, my stojąc na podeście przenosimy się do cytadeli. Po zejściu z ambony, kierujemy się do helms dip z kolejnej gry epików, to znaczy do tytułowej fortyfikacji, gdzie tym razem na starcie czyha na nas posąg nazgula z władcy pierścieni, oraz siedem grzechów głównych przedstawionych tak szkaradnie jak tylko możliwe, które służą tutaj za kłódki do drzwi. W tym akcie naszym przeznaczeniem jest znalezienie i odpowiednie dopasowanie wszystkich kołatek, wyglądających jak miniaturowe młoty tora z napisami pobazgranymi na nich magicznym pisakiem, oraz zlokalizowanie i oblanie woskiem czterech żetonów odzwierciedlających śmierć, wojnę, głód i epidemię, by później umieścić je w bazie statuy. Po zrealizowaniu polecenia, które nie wymagałoby ani jednej sprawnej szarej komórki, brigs zostaje wciągnięty przez jakieś patyki do sali tortur, skradzionej oczywiście z banku daz, gdzie przybity kończynami do podłoża czeka na przepołowienie przy pomocy gigantycznego topora. Jak więc wydostanie się nasz bohater z opresji? Naturalnie dzięki pomocy ziemskiego guru. I to dosłownie, ponieważ w ostatnim segmencie tego gniota sterujemy właśnie nim, by w określonym limicie czasu na krwawej klepsydrze, ułożyć wszystkie grzechy w określonym przez tarczę kolejność, wchodząc po kolei do każdego z pomieszczeń, które niespodzianka, również pochodzą od tych z dazu. Wreszcie gdy ułożymy wszelkie symbole w kolejności w dłoni, i podołamy biegnącemu czasu, trafiamy do hali z naszym majtkiem i po zapisaniu słowa przeznaczenia przy pomocy naszej ujowej planszy, koniec końców wydostajemy się z tego piekła. I co nas czeka w zakończeniu? Oczywiście muzyczny kawałek, ze spalonym monstrem i gościem z koszem na głowie na czele. No i przerażająca baba na klawiszach, której nigdy w tym kurestwie nawet na oczy nie widzieliśmy. To najdziwniejsze zakończenie jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Oprawa audiowizualna jest tak niebywała, że aż nie mogę wyjść z podziwu. Prócz samej kradzieży dekoracji z innych popularnych produkcji, mamy także skopiowane przedmioty takie jak buty czy hełm z drugiego diablo, oraz całą masę wyrwanych z banków graficznych czy gugyl grafika eksponatów. A jak prezentuje się to co stworzyli nasi gogusie? Na trójkątne suty lary, te animacje są tak biedne, że przy tym te poklatkowe z filmów klasy be wygląda jak dzieło z kraju kwitnącej wiśni. I nie chodzi mi tylko o synchronizację mowy, patrzcie na te spazmatyczne ruchy. Mało tego, modele spreparowane przez autorów jeżą włosy na plecach, i to nie w sposób zamierzony przez twórców. Sama otoczka dźwiękowa również zachwyca. Pomijając odgłos bujającej się klatki z konsolowej wersji return to the castle wolfenstein, oraz ten nawiedzonych upiorów z pierwszego złodziejaszka, mamy do czynienia z stuprocentowym oryginalnym wyrobem. O ile muzyka nie sprawia, że chcę rozerwać swoje uszy, to z pewnością to robi *GALAKTYCZNIE* zła gra aktorska. I nie mamy tu do czynienia z czymś pokroju jasełek z pawi górnych, lecz z iście bolesnymi dialogami, z których nie da się nic wynieść prócz bólu głowy, jeżeli nie uruchomimy napisów. Zresztą, tylko nadstawcie uszu. I mogłoby się wydawać, że zostałem królem limbo i finalnie mam te zgorszenie za sobą. Jednak okazuje się, że do pudełka z tą breją projektanci dorzucili jeszcze dodatkową płytkę di wi di, tym razem z materiałem filmowym. No bo jak już dobić, to do końca. Będę potrzebował wziąć po tym zimny prysznic i dodatkową porcję tabletek na uspokojenie. *wkładam drugą płytę* Seans rozpoczyna gwiazda wieczoru, czyli ponad pięciominutowy zwiastun gry, w którym jak w pierwowzorze, również pokuszono się o zapożyczenia paru filmów jak piraci z Karaibów i nagrań z gier, takich jak kraj zis. Ponadto dowiadujemy się, co się faktycznie stało przed fragmentem ze społn i widzimy mistrza żeglugi w akcji, który na pierwszym lepszym sztormie trafia bezwiednie na wyspę. Po tym niezwykłym kawałku filmu otrzymujemy kolejne dodatki takie jak promocyjne okładki, proces podkładania głosu, galerię znakomicie wykonanych modeli postaci, koncepcyjne szkice, które zostały odbite z okładek gier komputerowych, a nawet i papierowych erpegów , no bo to przecież jest limbo of the lost, oraz stanowiący ponad 10 minut, pokaz slajdów z każdej lokacji tego potworka. W sumie 30 minut wypełnione prawie że statycznymi obrazkami, powolnych napisami wyrwanymi z pierwszego lepszego programu do montażu, oraz kolejnych podróbek. Podsumowując, Limbo of the Lost to nie jest gra, lecz po prostu test na to, ile stężonych ekskrementów wpierdolonych na piksel może gracz wytrzymać. To istne wyzwanie dla masochistów w którym wszystko jest spierdolone. Fabuła nie trzyma się kupy, zagadki są najgłupszymi w gatunku, postacie bardziej irytują niż bawią, wszelkie próby zbudowania żartu nie rozśmieszyłyby nawet ameby po trepanacji komórki, a o plagiatach można by było pisać epopeje. Twórcy to nawet nie są skurwiele jakich mało tylko istni pizdusie, którzy powinni otrzymać dożywotni karcer za to jakiej zbrodni przeciwko ludzkości się dopuścili. Jak wydawcy mogli zgodzić się na wydanie takiego chłamu w eter? Czy naprawdę nikt nie widział tych oczywistych zerznięć? Mało tego, ta gra nawet nie jest tak zła, że aż dobra. Po kolejnych rozdziałach wasze cierpienie sięgnie apogeum, a każdy kolejny plagiat wprawi was w coraz to większe zażenowanie. I owszem, może to nie jest najgorsza gra wszech czasów, wszakże widziałem już crazy busa, ale z pewnością jest w ścisłej czołówce pretendentów do tego zaszczytnego tytułu. Wolałbym dostać wirusa Ebola, wąglika, a do tego zostać obsypany trądem niż trzeci raz sięgnąć po tą zakałę ludzkiego gatunku. Strzeżcie się tego syfu jak ognia, a każde pudełko widoczne w promieniu kilometra zalejcie benzyną i spalcie, by te diabelskie nasienie już nie psuło naszej Ziemi. No, ale przynajmniej na jedynce poprzestało, prawda? I tym optymistycznym, zaraz, co? Chyba sobie kurwa jaja robicie. Limbo of de lost, 2? Pierdolę to. Przejdźmy do ocen. Category:seria 8 Category:2014 Category:Transkrypty Category:Przygodowe